


La lógica del pingüino que enseña a volar

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Free!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Kissing, Logic, Love, M/M, Romance, theory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Nagisa es un misterio. Uno nuevo y desconcertante para él. Porque Rei no puede aplicar la ciencia y la lógica en él, porque pierde el conocimiento de sí mismo cuando está a su lado. Pero eso realmente deja de importar cuando la mariposa echa a volar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lógica del pingüino que enseña a volar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroko Utsumi, a Koji Oji y a KyoAni.

Rei es un hombre que apela a la lógica. La ciencia y el racionamiento lógico es lo que le conforma como persona o al menos así era antes de entrar en el club de natación. Porque ese club le está haciendo cambiar un poco, quizás solo una pequeña parte de la gran cantidad intrínseca de características que definen su identidad. Ahora puede ver más allá de los cálculos, ahora ve más allá de formulas y números. Ryugazaki es capaz ahora de ver la belleza en aquel deporte al cual no consideraba bello solo porque era algo fuera de cálculo. Rei ahora ve la belleza de la natación y no solo eso sino que entiende que ni toda la teoría del mundo hace que una persona sea capaz de nadar, pues la natación has de sentirla en tu propia piel a través de ese maravilloso fluido que es el agua y no por la celulosa que conforma las páginas de los libros de teorías que informan e intentan enseñar ese deporte. Sigue leyendo esos libros porque no puede dejar de ser un hombre que se basa en la ciencia mas es mero afán de información y perfección personal. Cuando comprende la teoría se lanza de lleno a la piscina que es la libertad y deja que el agua sea su mayor maestro.

Él acepta que ha cambiado, que la natación le ha dado un poco de libertad, que los miembros del club de natación y Haruka-senpai le han enseñado grandes cosas y proporcionado grandes momentos de felicidad y recuerdos. Acepta que ese chico rubio y eternamente emocionado le ha cambiado la vida con su petición para ser miembro del club y con su amistad. Eso lo sabe mejor que nadie, aun así no puede evitar seguir enfocando todo desde la más racional de las lógicas aun cuando a veces eso parezca imposible. Porque a veces Rei no entiende lo que pasa a su alrededor y los libros no le ayudan. Porque a veces no sabe cómo reaccionar ante alguna situación. Porque a veces no entiende a ese rubio que es parte de su vida.

Nagisa es a veces una persona incomprensible desde su punto de vista, desde su forma de ver el mundo. Para él Nagisa baila un compás distinto al resto del universo. De repente puede hablar de lo más fantasioso del mundo para a los pocos segundos hablar seriamente sobre un tema importante. Es un nuevo tipo de pingüino del cual no hay datos empíricos ni experimentales y él como buen científico debería aprender y observarlo para poder ayudar al mundo a entender a ese fascinante e inigualable ser. Pero no lo hace, día tras día Nagisa siempre le sorprende con algo nuevo, cuando piensa que al fin ha entendido a ese chico, una nueva frase, un nuevo gesto o una nueva idea fluye en esos ojos violetas y todo lo aprendido anteriormente ya no es válido. Quizás debería alejarse de algo tan misterioso e incontrolable como es Nagisa Hazuki, pero no puede.

Una pobre mariposa siempre vuela hacia aquello que le atrae, hacia aquella viveza de colores y vida que desprende la naturaleza. Nagisa es atrayente y por mucho que no lo entienda no se puede apartar de él, es su mejor amigo y una persona importante para él, quien mejor lo conoce pese a todo. Cuando piensa eso frunce el ceño irremediablemente. ¿Cómo él, que siempre intenta comprenderlo todo, es incapaz de comprender del todo a Nagisa y ese chico alegre y despreocupado entiende cada parte de su ser? Bueno la naturaleza también tiene sus secretos y sorpresas. Esa es la única solución que encuentra. A veces siente miedo de estar desprotegido ante alguien que lo sabe todo de él, pero luego recuerda la bondad de ese chico y se tranquiliza. Nunca le haría daño.

Aun así a veces desearía conocer todo de Nagisa y tener él la misma capacidad, de tener el mismo rango, de conocerse bien ambos, de que Nagisa no tuviera esa ventaja. Y es un deseo egoísta, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que es un deseo ególatra. Porque es un ególatra que solo piensa en sí mismo. Porque si quiere conocer totalmente a Nagisa es porque pretende así entenderse a sí mismo cuando ese chico entra en acción. Porque Rei muchas veces pierde toda lógica y todo conocimiento sobre su misma persona cuando Nagisa está a su lado.

«Expansivo». Eso es lo que él expone. Que Nagisa es expansivo y el misterio que recubre a ese chico se expande recubriéndolo a él también cuando esta cerca de él. Es la única explicación lógica, obviamente, que él puede hallar. Solo piensa así en momentos de soledad, estando con Nagisa se olvida de esas cuestiones y solo después es consciente del poder de ese chico bajito revoltoso.

En ese momento Rei está molesto. Porque estaba reflexionando acerca de ese tema cuando Nagisa ha ido a visitarlo y con ello su reflexión se ha visto frustrada. Estaba tumbado en su cama con los brazos tras su cabeza pensando en esa rubia cabellera cuando la forma particular y única que Nagisa tiene de llamar a su timbre se ha hecho presente. ¿Acaso Nagisa siempre es único y particular en todo? Probablemente.

Cuando abre la puerta la sonrisa eterna en ese rostro aparece seguido del ya cotidiano «Rei-chan» y por un momento teme y se pregunta si en ese mismo instante la lógica empieza a abandonarle pues no puede evitar sentirse feliz de escuchar su nombre dicho de esa manera. Una manera que no le debería gustar pues parece completamente, gracias al “chan”, un nombre femenino. ¿Será que solo el aura de ese chico es ya tan poderosa en él?

Ambos suben a su cuarto como muchas otras veces han hecho y Rei que ya es más abierto en su presencia no duda en tumbarse en su cama tal y como hacía antes de que Nagisa llegara, esperando para que le dijera el motivo de su visita aunque algo le hace pensar que no hay ningún motivo en especial. El invitado mira un momento al chico de gafas y luego como si de un niño de cinco años se tratara se tira de espaldas en la cama al lado de él con fuerza, haciendo que el dueño del inmueble casi caiga al suelo y posteriormente lo regañe como a un crío mientras riendo le pide disculpas.

Es en ese momento cuando todo cambia. Cuando al mirar a ese chico tumbado a su lado riendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura, todo cambia. Cuando su cuerpo empieza a tensarse, su corazón a acelerarse y sus pulsaciones a aumentar. El aura de Nagisa ha hecho desparecer ya toda cordura y lógica en su ser y ahora sus pensamientos son una tormenta infructuosa de opiniones y pensamientos contrarios y extraños. No entiende cómo se siente pero se siente extraño en su propio cuerpo, en su cama, en su cuarto. Se siente distinto, nervioso, ansioso, pero extrañamente feliz. Es una sensación agobiante y placentera a partes iguales. No le gusta estar desorientado y perdido pero al mismo tiempo siente una calidez en su pecho.

No entiende el sentimiento y no sabe cómo reaccionar ante él. La lógica, completamente extinta, no puede guiarle y como mariposa maravillada por la flor más colorida y hermosa, su cuerpo se mueve hacia esa fuente de belleza palpable. No entiende y siente miedo. Miedo cuando sin apenas ser consciente de sus movimientos acaba subido encima de Nagisa con sus rodillas a los lados de las piernas de ese chico, su mano derecha agarrando la muñeca izquierda de Nagisa y poniéndola a un lado de su cabeza sobre la almohada, y su mano izquierda soportando su peso sobre la cama arrugando y agarrando con fuerza la sábana.

No sabe que hace, no lo entiende y se siente perdido cuando nota su corazón desbocarse en su pecho al observar la expresión de Nagisa. Expresión que le desconcierta y le asusta. Porque Nagisa es más bajito y delgado, tiene menos fuerza que él por lo cual ahora mismo está indefenso y eso debería molestarle, debería estar enfadado de que su mejor amigo lo inmovilice de tal forma. Y sin embargo no es así. El chico bajo él no muestra reacción de enfado ni de desconcierto o preocupación. Nagisa solo lo mira con sus vivaces ojos expectantes, sin sorprenderse, como si simplemente esperara el siguiente movimiento. Cuando ese movimiento se da es cuando el sentido común entra como una corriente de aire en su cuerpo devolviéndole momentáneamente su cordura. Es cuando su cuerpo se echa hacia adelante acercando su rostro al de su amigo cuando la cordura aparece como una gran cadena frenándole haciéndole ver la intención de sus actos, haciéndole ver la locura que está a punto de cometer. Entonces se separa, separa su cuerpo del de su amigo y se sienta en la cama subiendo sus gafas las cuales por la posición anterior han estado a punto de caer por su nariz. Tras eso las mismas manos que recolocaban sus gafas le cubren la cara con aflicción y nerviosismo.

¿Qué ha estado a punto de hacer? ¿En qué pensaba para acercarse a Nagisa de esa forma? ¿Qué pensará Nagisa ahora de él? ¿Por qué se siente tan mal de no haber terminado su acción? ¿Por qué un extraño pesar le oprime el pecho?

De repente otro tipo de opresión es notada en su ser, unos brazos le rodean en un abrazo y aparta sus manos de su rostro para ver la cabellera rubia de Nagisa abrazándolo. Su amigo se aparta después y lo observa en silencio. No puede más con ese extraño y aplastante silencio.

—Nagisa-kun, yo…

—Rei-chan —el rubio interrumpe a su amigo—, ¿recuerdas la libertad que te proporciona la natación? ¿El poder olvidarte del cálculo y fórmulas?

Rei solo asiente sin entender.

—Esto es igual, solo debes dejarte llevar.

—P-pero… ¿no te das cuenta de lo que he estado a punto de hacer?

Está extrañado, no entiende la tranquilidad de Nagisa, no entiende la sonrisa que le dedica, sonrisa que ahora es una risilla musical y risueña.

—Besarme ¿no?

El color sube a sus mejillas, pues una cosa es pensarlo y ser consciente de que era lo que su cuerpo demandaba y su corazón también, y otra es escucharlo.

—¡C-cómo puedes decirlo así! Y-yo no entiendo por qué iba a hacer eso, no está bien y…

—¿Por qué no?

La pregunta le sorprende, sus ojos se abren sin entender cómo puede preguntar eso. Porque es obvio que su acción no hubiera estado bien. Nagisa es su amigo, y es un hombre. Esas son dos buenas razones para asegurar que lo que iba a hacer era una locura sin sentido, una jugada de su mente y su cuerpo. Una insensatez… una bonita insensatez. El dolor en su pecho crece al notar como de verdad hubiera deseado hacerlo aun cuando fuera una locura o un acto incorrecto. Le duele pensar que no lo ha hecho, le duele pensar que Nagisa le hubiese dejado. Le duele no entender porque quiere besar a su mejor amigo, porque con Nagisa todo cambia y se siente perdido, porque con Nagisa no necesita la lógica para ser feliz, para sentirse libre. Porque con Nagisa se siente como una mariposa que vuela en cielo abierto.

Nagisa se acerca a él haciendo que Rei se sorprenda y se eche un poco hacia atrás. Los ojos de Nagisa no brillan como siempre, tienen una determinación, el tipo de brillo que expresan antes de lanzarse a nadar.

—Si no te sentías mal es porque no hacías mal ¿no? Es algo más fácil de lo que crees, te lanzaste a nadar aun sin saber porque querías un poco de esa libertad. Solo tienes que hacer lo mismo, ser libre de hacer aquello que quieres.

Rei entiende cada vez menos, está asustado, sus latidos tienen tal fuerza que ni en la más reñida competición se ha sentido así, sus pensamientos vuelven a ser conflictivos y no sabe qué parte lleva la razón. No, ni siquiera sabe si se puede apelar a la razón en un momento así. El rostro de Nagisa cerca del suyo le está llamando, sabe que quiere que se deje llevar, significa que él también quiere. Eso le hace feliz y le sorprende, le asusta y le tranquiliza.

Vuela. Se lanza a nadar en la piscina de libertad que es ese chico frente a él. Sus labios se encuentran con los tímidos labios de Nagisa y le besa. En un beso que parecía ser esperado por el rubio, en un beso que parecía ser anhelado por sus propios labios que se mueven sin casi ejercer control sobre ellos, sin tener las riendas de esa acción, sin entender y sin querer hacerlo. Besa a Nagisa de la misma forma en la que Nagisa lo besa a él. Se separa, y al separarse se da cuenta que estando con Nagisa no es solo la lógica lo que se pierde sino la tristeza, el odio, el dolor, todo mal sentimiento es asustado por el aura pura de ese chico. Y lo mira nervioso mientras Nagisa se ríe de nuevo.

—Si has comprendido que la natación no se trata de cálculos y matemáticas, podrás entender que el amor tampoco lo hace. Aun así me ofrezco como maestro.

Tras eso es Nagisa el que se lanza a besarlo, y no le importa. Le corresponde feliz, sintiendo su corazón estallar de felicidad. Sintiendo una paz y felicidad que quizás solo la natación le proporcionaba. Entiende y no entiende lo que le pasa. Pero no le importa.

Porque con Nagisa la lógica desaparece, al igual que la razón y a veces incluso la cordura y eso ahora ya no le importa. Porque entender eso es innecesario. Porque no necesita entender a Nagisa para después entenderse a sí mismo cuando está en su compañía. No, eso ya no es necesario. Nagisa le hace olvidarse de todo y ser feliz simplemente, sin formula pues la felicidad no tiene formulas. Sin matemáticas pues los sentimientos no se suman ni se restan. Sin lógica porque el amor carece de ella. Y eso no le importa, simplemente lo disfruta.

Porque después seguramente compre y lea libros acerca de ese extraño sentimiento que su corazón alberga hacia Nagisa. Porque luego llenará sus estanterías con libros dedicados a ese incoherente sentimiento que es el amor. Porque él es así y cuando Nagisa se vaya volverá a ser ese Rei, pero no importa ahora. No, ahora no. Ahora Nagisa está con él y le enseña de otra forma lo que es el amor.

Porque es un pingüino extraño ese chico, uno nuevo y desconocido, quizás uno que no necesita hielo y nieve a su alrededor, quizás un pingüino que puede vivir en un campo de flores al lado de una mariposa que empieza a volar en libertad. Quizás uno que aun sin saber volar enseñará a esa inexperta mariposa a alzar el vuelo hacia la felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> El título La lógica del pingüino que enseña a volar es la ironía misma de que no tiene lógica al menos no aparentemente, que un pingüino que es un ave que no vuela pueda enseñarle a otro animal a hacerlo, pero la gracia está en que Nagisa no es un pingüino normal, él es un pingüino que hace volar a la mariposa que es Rei porque le da libertad y le hace feliz.


End file.
